Something New
by dreamlily
Summary: Madoka tries to set up a date for her and ginga and it doesn't turn out quite as expected... Ginga X Madoka one-shot. Read& Review except no flames, kay?


Something new:

"Almost done." Madoka murmured wit a sigh as she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. Currently she was sitting in the shade at Bey park, fixing Beys as her friends battled. Sagittario had a deep scratch from being worn but it was nothing she couldn't handle.

"There we go!" She smiled triumphantly, raising the bey up for better examination as it glinted in the sun. And indeed it was perfect, after all she had a knack for those kinds of things.

Yawning she stretched out before rising to her feet and walking over to the arena. Currently Yuu and Tsubasa were enduring a tough match against one another. She smiled knowing it would be a close call.

"Here you are. Good as new." Madoka assured as she handed Kenta his bey.

"Thanks Madoka!" Kenta grinned, giving her a small hug before running off to find a new opponent.

She sighed, Why did all her friends have to be the same? If they weren't battling... they would be bored out of their minds. She knew she couldn't complain though, she loved Beyblade too. but it wouldn't hurt to take a break every once in a while.

"Wah!" She shrieked in surprise as she felt two arms wrap around her waist.

"Madoka!" Came the cry of a happy voice behind her.

"Ginga!" Madoka groaned, pulling out of his grasp. He sure could act silly sometimes. Frowning she turned to face him arms folded. "You could have just called out my name."

"I did. You weren't paying attention," Ginga grinned sheepishly, making puppy dog eyes at her.

Madoka giggled lightly,she couldn't ever stay mad at him long.

"My battle is next, so be ready to watch me win." Ginga grinned, eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Yeah..." Madoka smiled although there was a hint of sadness to her voice as she gazed at him, a distant look in her eyes.

Ginga was about to head up when by sheer impulse she grabbed his hand, earning a confused look from Ginga.

"Let's do something else." She giggled, knowing she was acting rather childish for her.

Ginga seemed to think for a moment before finally asking, "Like eating hamburgers?"

"No." She moaned rolling her eyes over his one track mind. Although food wasn't a bad idea. "Let's try something new!"

Ginga frowned, a pouty look on his face. He didn't seem to feel there was anything better for them to do.

"Would you rather go shopping?" She suggested, one eye brow raised as she put her hands on her hips.

"No!" Ginga replied quickly with a shudder. He wouldn't soon forget the day he was stuck carrying all of Madoka's clothes for hours as hey wandered among New York.

"Then its settled." Madoka smiled, motioning a clueless ginga to follow her.

They eventually ended up at Madoka's house and she had eagerly shuffled him inside to sit at a small circular table as she hurried off to the kitchen.

Moments later she emerged wearing a cute pink apron, which she had no problem with showing off. "Do you like it?" She giggled, twirling in circles.

"I don't like... I love food!" Ginga exclaimed much to Madoka's disdain.

"Idiot." She mumbled sulking back to the kitchen as she began stirring batter for a large cake.

"Two eggs, 1cup of sugar..." She mumbled to herself as she read off the recipe from a large cookbook. She had never actually made it before... but she felt she'd be fine as long as she followed the instructions.

Just as she was really engrossed in work she felt warm breath on the back of her neck, right out of a horror movie.

Screaming she knocked he bowl clear off the counter and climbed on top of it, turning to see... Of course.

"What's the big deal" Madoka yelled. balling her hand to fists.

"I'm hungry and sooo bored waiting. Let me help, I can lick the spoon!" Ginga insisted as he walked over to the fallen bowl and used his finger to scrape a little off the side and lick it off.

"No. Just sit in side."Madoka sighed, sliding off from the counter top. She would have to start back from the beginning. "Now out!" She shooed pushing ginga out of the kitchen as he complained all the while.

Ginga shuffled back to the small table and frowned. Why was she acting so grumpy for?He was just trying to help... He decided to occupy himself with a tour around her house that didn't last long, the house was too girly for his taste and didn't seem to have anything that didn't already belong in any average normal house.

So he was about to head downstairs when he spotted a door that was slightly open, and with his adventuring spirit, he figured it wouldn't hurt to take a look inside.

He peeked his head in for a moment before slipping inside the room. It was fairly dark so he slid his hands across the wall to try and find a light switch. He finally found one and clicked it on, and as soon as the room illuminated in light, his face also lit up.

It was pure amazement,like being in a dream and for a couple seconds he couldn't tell if he was or not.

The room was filled to the brim with glass casings filled with some of the shiniest Beyblade's Ginga had ever seen. Other Bey paraphernalia such as launchers, gloves, and some really old newspaper articles also decorated the room.

Ginga stopped across one particular article that was within a glass frame. He examined it noticing a rather strong happy man with a small girl in his arm and a trophy in the the other. On closer inspection... the little girl seemed familiar. It couldn't have been...

He heard the small click of footsteps from behind him and his face paled slightly. "I didn't mean too!" Ginga panicked as he spun around, waving his arms in protest.

Madoka didn't seem to be angry though. She seemed almost sad lost on thought. "It's okay." She laughed lightly as she approached.

"This room is really amazing!" Ginga insisted.

"Yeah." She agreed smiling as she gazed around. "It's my fathers room..." She whispered.

"Oh?" Ginga questioned looking down at the old article he was still holding. "So this guy..."

Madoka nodded her head. "Yes thats my father."

Ginga looked at her in amazement. "So your father is like a legendary blader?" He asked her in excitement.

"Yes. He was..." Her voice trailed off leaving Ginga to look on in concern. He didn't mean to upset her.

She seemed really sad being in the room, that it brought back bad memories. No dust clung to any surface so he cold tell she took care of and cleaned that room everyday. It was probably best not to press any further...

"So that cake?" Ginga questioned with a big smile, trying to change the subject. He couldn't stand to see her upset.

"The cake!" Madoka screamed in horror as she ran downstairs. How could she had let herself get so distracted?

She ran downstairs to her kitchen that was filling up with smoke. Mentally she was cursing herself in her head for making such a silly mistake.

She flipped pen the oven as more black smoke was released, causing her to cough, as she shut it off and tried to fan some of the smoke away with her apron.

"I got it!" Ginga called out as he pulled open the window to help her.

Eventually they were able to clear out most of the smoke from the room. The two now sat across from each other at the circular table, the burnt cake lying in the middle.

Madoka sighed her head down. She should have known this would have turned into a disaster. ginga was probably mad at her now... It was just that look in his eyes earlier. The look of pure happiness and excitement before his match... she wish she could make him feel that way.

"It's awesome!" Ginga said in between bites of food.

Madoka looked up, wiping a tear from her eye. She knew Ginga was being sweet. "You don't have to eat that." She murmured with a giggle.

"But it's good!" He insisted, shoving handfuls into his mouth.

"I have icing." She suggested, still looking on in surprise that he was eating her hockey puck cake.

"Mmhm." He nodded, for her to get it. Madoka smiled and pulled the cake away to the kitchen, arriving several minutes later with it frosted pink.

"Tada!" She grinned, as ginga smiled back and happily dove in.

Well if anything else... she was at least happy her cake was able to make him smile.

She sat back down and watched ginga eat. He sure did have an appetite.

Ginga popped his head up and stared at her for the longest time before walking over to her and bending down.

"Hmm?" Madoka wondered, blinking her eyes in surprise.

"Missed a spot." Ginga whispered gesturing to a small piece of frosting on her face, leaning forward to lick the tip of her nose.

He pulled away with a big, goofy grin on his face and told her, "It's sweet, just like you. Thanks Madoka."

Madoka's face flushed red as a small smile crept across her lips. "Oh Ginga..."

**That's it! I hope you enjoyed, please remember to review!**

**~lily**


End file.
